Unwanted Arrangements
by mzcrystaljade
Summary: Serena, an intelligent, successful young woman is forced to tutor Darien, a lazy, below-average classmate for a week. On top of it all, she's having boyfriend troubles. Will sparks fly between the two? Or will they kill each other before the week is done?
1. One

Unwanted Arrangements  
  
By: Bluejade and Iden's Garden  
  
Email: bluejade@zwallet.com & garden_of_iden@ivillage.com  
  
PG-13  
  
Notes: SM does not belong to us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soft music enveloped the entire auditorium as a dancer glided across the stage gracefully, and serenely.  
  
---  
  
Blaring rock and roll blasted from the radio as a tall figure moved his head to the music, fixing a rusted old car.  
  
---  
  
Parents whispered words of awed praise watching the animated dancer on stage.  
  
---  
  
Still bumping with the music, the figure appeared above the hood of the car. Smeared with oil and dirt, dark-haired and with cobalt eyes from afar, he smiled as his girlfriend walked towards him, swaying her hips seductively.  
  
"Hey you." He gave her a sweet kiss on her pouty lips. "What's up?"  
  
"Mm... nothing much," she mumbled absently. She hugged him, digging her body into his. He hugged her back and lifted her onto the car as she giggled.  
  
"What are you doing here? You never come and visit me here," he questioned, kissing her neck and then traveling up to capture her lips.  
  
"Oh Darien, you shouldn't think like that," she whined as she put her hand on his rigid, well-muscled chest. "Listen. My parents are going to be out of town tonight and well, I would LOVE it if you would come over", she looked at him with those big greyish-blue eyes innocently, "We can," she giggled mischievously. "Well you know what I mean." She kissed his nose and looked into his eyes.  
  
His ear-to-ear grin made her giggle some more. The thought of them alone would be a dream come true for Darien. Well, for any guy that is. But then his grin turned into a frown.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
"Ah, you see Mina, tonight is not a good night for me." He let go of her figure and backed a few inches away from her.  
  
"What!? You mean to say that you'd rather do something stupid than to be with me tonight, ALONE?!" she cried as she got down from the hood of the car and walked towards him, eyes narrowing in anger and disbelief. Then, changing her tactics, she did the only thing that men can't resist: pout.   
  
"Mina, no!" He brushed past her and stared hard at the piece of metal in front of him, as if it had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world. He felt a pair of soft arms wrap around his slim waist and a beseeching voice coming from behind him, muffled by his oil stained wife-beater. "But Darey, it's just going to be you, me, and the house. ALONE." She emphasized the last part, trying to give him the full extent of her meaning. He let her hands feel his six pack underneath his shirt for a few seconds before grabbing them and turning to face her.  
  
"Mina, I can't. I promised my parents I would go to dinner with them." He dared not look into her eyes or at her lips or any part of her body below the neck.  
  
"Ok fine!" she snarled in anger. Turning on her heel, she stormed out of the garage. At the entrance, she spun back around. "You'll regret this!" she spat, and walked away from him.  
  
He watched her stunning figure as her hips swayed left and right, her short skirt moving up an inch with every step. Her blonde hair swinging with her hips. His eyes moved towards those long legs that would sooner or later wrap his waist...*Darien stop it, you're too young!* he chided himself.  
  
He shook his head, he muttered ruefully to the empty air. "Yep," he sighed, "Boy will I regret this." Turning, he went back to work.  
  
---  
  
The figure finished her performance, receiving a standing ovation. She smiled jubilantly and waved as flowers were thrown onstage. She bowed for the last time and walked behind the curtain, entering the backstage area. Her fellow dancers greeted her with appreciation and words of excellence.  
  
"Serena, that was great!"  
  
"Serena, wow! You took my breath away!"  
  
"Serena, I wish I could do that."  
  
She walked into her dressing room, greeted by the sight of innumerable flowers, and candies on every empty space available. The heady scent of the flowers made her light-headed and giddy.   
  
"Wow!" she smiled appreciatively.  
  
"You like them?" asked a familiar voice.   
  
She spun around joyfully, knowing full well whose voice it belongs to.  
  
"Diamond!"  
  
"Hey beautiful," he smiled. "You were so perfect out there!" He ran up to her and gave her a kiss in the cheek and hug.  
  
She accepted the greeting as her parents come to full view. She quickly let go of Diamond's embrace and ran excitedly toward Mr. and Mrs. Moon.   
  
"Mom, Dad!"   
  
"Sweetheart you were wonderful!" Mrs. Moon gave her only daughter a hug. Her dad smiled as he too, received a hug from Serena.  
  
"Princess," using his nickname for her when she was little, "We have to get going, we have a meeting to attend to."  
  
Serena's smiled turned into a frown. "Oh. All right! But must you?"  
  
"Sweetie, Diamond is taking you to dinner to celebrate." Her mother soothed the pouting girl.  
  
"We'll see you princess," her dad kissed her forehead and her mother a hug. With that, they left. Leaving Serena with Diamond once again.  
  
"C'mon sweetie. Let's get out of here."  
  
---  
  
A Few Hours Later...  
  
Darien's parents went to sit down while Darien parked their car. When he came in, he spotted them towards the back, in a semi-private room, shared only by one other couple. Darien barely glanced at the young woman before sitting down with his parents, who were deciding what to order.   
  
After Darien told the waiter his selection, he tuned out his still-discussing parents, and looked around him. *This must be a pretty expensive restaurant, the way the waiters are decked out. Heck, I think they're uniforms cost more than my tux!*   
  
Shaking his head sadly, Darien was about to return his attention to his parents, when someone shouted a very adamant "No!" behind him.   
  
Turning around in alarm, he realized it was the young couple, obviously in some kind of a fight. The young man was facing Darien, his eyes glittering with impatience and lust. He couldn't see the girl, except for her brilliant blond hair, which was done up in a pair of buns, with streamers of hair coming from each one. *Like a pair of meatballs and spaghetti*, he grinned inwardly. *Reminds me of a certain blonde from school, though she's not as beautiful as this beauty, I think.*  
  
He watched discreetly as the young man narrowed his eyes and grabbing her hand fiercely and whispered something to the girl. His eyes softened as if he were trying to soothe the girl. However, she shook of his grip and once more, gritted out, "Diamond, I told you, no! I'm not ready yet!"   
  
Darien's face flushed in embarrassment as he realized the nature of the conversation.  
  
"This date is over," ground out the man. Darien could hear a chair moving back, when the blonde girl spoke up, anger lacing her words.  
  
"But I'm still hungry. The food's not here yet." Darien heard something soft land on the table.   
  
"You can eat alone," ground out the young man.  
  
"Sure," bit out the blonde. "At least that way my appetite won't be spoiled!"   
  
Darien chuckled silently as he watched the young man stalk away. However, the couple flew out of his mind as his parents finally decided on what to buy, and the relieved waiter escaped from their table.  
  
After a few minutes, two waiters entered the room, one heading towards Darien, the other towards the young woman. They put down their plates and left so quickly, that Darien didn't notice until too late. He raised his hands and called out, just as a voice behind him said the exact same thing.  
  
"I didn't order this!"  
  
Turning around in surprise, Darien found himself staring into the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen. They widened slightly as they regarded Darien, before she smiled lightly, astounding Darien.   
  
"I think they mixed up our orders," she said softly. Darien simply nodded dumbly. He turned and picked up his plate and turned around, just as the girl turned around with her plate.   
  
There was a deafening crash as the two people collided, food flying. Darien's eyes opened to see a pitiful sight. The beautiful blonde-haired siren was covered head to waist in, he choked back a laugh, spaghetti and meatballs! She looked at him with a horrified expression, before glancing down at her ruined outfit. Narrowing her eyes, she balled her fists, and glared up at Darien.  
"Look at what you've done!" she wailed.   
  
Darien opened his mouth to apologize, but apparently, his mind had other plans.  
"I think it's an improvement. And if it isn't, at least it complements your hairstyle, Meatball Head."  
  
---  
  
Darien crawled into bed, clutching his head and shaking his head in disbelief at the events that had transpired a few hours ago. He touched the side of his head gingerly, fingering the growing bruise. After coming home with angry parents, he had hidden himself in the garage, to avoid being lectured by his parents on the fine art of etiquette at dinner. Sighing again, he pulled the covers up and rolled over onto his side, avoiding the sore spot on his head.  
  
*I can't believe she brained me with a loaf of bread!*  
  
---  
  
Next Day...  
  
The tardy bell rang as students ran in trying not to be late in class and before the teacher closes the door. They settled down and before the teacher closed the door, a figure burst into it.  
  
"Darien!" she exclaimed holding her chest from the nervousness she genetically received from her mother side of the family.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry Ms. Haruna." He mumbled an apology as he sat on row three seat two.  
  
As the students settled down, she immediately announced, "Class, we are doing a POP QUIZ today." She was greeted with moans and groans of disapproval.  
  
"Oh hush!" she took papers from her drawer and passed them out, "Now, this quiz will count as a grade for the next report card next week. I know some of you will need to pass this quiz, to be able to get a good grade in the record." She eyed Darien ruefully. He knows that if he does not pass this quiz he will drop down to a fail.  
  
He sank down in his seat, picked up a pencil, and dreaded the pop quiz Ms. Haruna gave him.  
  
*Damn, I hate English.*  
  
---  
  
The bell finally rang and students dashed towards the door, to go to their next classes.  
  
Ms. Haruna called out, "Darien, Serena will you stay for a minute please?"  
  
Darien looked behind him and his jaw dropped in shock. It was the girl from the restaurant! No wonder she looked familiar. *So, the Meatball Head has a name...Serena. It's cute. But I like Meatball Head better.*  
  
Serena looked at her teacher with uneasiness in her eyes. Darien saw this and chuckled, "Don't worry about it. She probably wants something."  
  
Serena turned towards Darien with disgust in her eyes, "I'm sorry, but are you talking to me or your imaginary friend?" She smiled icily and walked towards Ms. Haruna.  
  
Darien glared behind her: muttering a string of curse words, before following her to the front of the class.  
  
Ms. Haruna smiled at her two favorite students. They were her favorites for two different reasons. Serena, because she was the top student in the class, and Darien because he had so much potential, even though he tend to slack off and always be late. This is why she hoped this would work out.  
  
Straightening her papers on her desk, she took one off the top of the pile, and handed it to Serena.   
  
"100%, as usual, Serena. Congratulations."  
  
Serena smiled in relief as she glanced at the page. Then, her eyes clouded with confusion, and she raised a questioning glance at Ms. Haruna. She was about to ask the teacher what was wrong, but Ms. Haruna held up her hand.  
  
"I'm not finished yet. You Darien, failed." She handed him a piece of paper with a big 30 marked in red pen (AN: OH THE IRONY!!! - that's a PUN! Hahahahaha!).   
  
Darien paled visibly, while Serena tried to smother a snicker. He glared at her before gazing panic stricken at Ms. Haruna. The teacher nodded her head knowingly, and cleared her throat.   
  
"I have a proposition for you Darien. You can take a retake of this quiz any day next week, if you pass, then I'll disregard this grade." Darien breathed a sigh of relief, but Ms. Haruna quickly continued.  
  
"However, that is not the only condition to this deal. In order to get a better grade, you must be tutored. And Serena is just the one that will tutor you."  
  
Serena and Darien stared at each other in horror.   
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" they both screamed.  
  
"But Ms. Haruna, I don't have time to tutor him! I'm too busy! With work, school, studies, track?" Serena complained. "Surely, Ms. Haruna you know full well that I do not have the time! And what about my dancing?"  
"You got to admit Ms. H, but she's right!" he approved disgusted, "Can you believe I just agreed with Meatball Headed Popularity!" he raised his arms up and turned around from the glares he is given. "I can't let her tutor me Ms. Haruna! I have a rep to protect!" He turned his gaze towards the teacher, "Ms. H, I will never get to hear the end of this from the guys!"  
  
Mr. Haruna looked both teens, Mr. Haruna looked at both teens, "Serena, it is only until his grades improve. Otherwise, with his grades, he won't be able to graduate." She turned her attention to Darien. "Darien, are you more willing to protect your reputation as a rock and roll maniac than to graduate?"  
  
*Rock and roll maniac?* he thought bitterly. "Fine! But I absolutely refuse to be seen around school with Mizz Popularity!" He zoomed out of the classroom leaving a concerned teacher and an angry blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty behind.   
  
"But Ms. Haruna!" started Serena. "You see how stubborn he is? Plus, a pigheaded male that you want to..." She threw her hands up and just explain in simple words, "I can't do it!"  
  
Ms. Haruna looked hard at Serena. "You've always been asking me to give you an extra credit assignment. Well, guess what? This is it."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Two

Unwanted Arrangements  
  
By: bluejade and Iden's Garden  
  
Email: bluejade@zwallet.com & garden_of_iden@ivillage.com  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
PG-13  
  
Notes: I do not own SM. Okay, like I promised; I have here the second chapter to Unwanted Arrangements. I hope you like this chapter because I had a HUGE brain fart and since Finals are finally over, now I have to worry about Colleges and Scholarships.   
  
So, thank you for being patient because I know how it feels to be waiting for so long and anxiously wait until that author would write the next chapter. I'm really sorry if this is a short chapter.   
  
Oh and I don't know what the heck I was writing about. Aftermath of the finals is really frustrating even if you don't know how you did.  
  
As for Iden's garden, I'm not sure about her; I haven't had contact with her in a long time. I guess I should just continue on with the story with or without her.   
  
Iden, if you're reading this tell me if you're going to help me with this story because if you're not it's okay. (No worries I'm not mad haha!! Don't think like that chica.) Anyways, I just want to know. Please?...  
  
Okay, this is what you've been waiting for... on to the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Serena stormed out of the room mumbling and cursing unladylike when she bumped onto something soft, yet rigid. *Great!* Falling on her behind, she looked up, her eyes glared at the figure with daggers ready to kill. Once she saw who it was, her eyes turned from that soft colored blue into a hard turquoise blue.  
  
*Whoa, if looks could kill!* Darien thought, though his face remained emotionless.  
  
"What do you want Knight?" she sneered as she started to get up from her position on the floor. *He didn't even help me get up from the floor, what an ass.*  
  
"Nothing, just forgot my physics book in the room." He smirked at her for a minute and without a thought he held out a hand for her. Seeing this, Serena, being shocked at the gesture, took it willingly. She mumbled a 'thank you' and dashed towards the exit.  
  
Still holding her soft delicate hand, "Serena wait." Serena turned around facing Darien, shocked to see his 6'3" figure compared to her 5'3".   
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, I've been thinking--"   
  
Serena snorted, "You?...Think? That's a first."  
  
Darien, annoyed as it is, sighed, *Ok buddy, calm down, don't want to strangle her to death before you graduate now, do you?* "Look, I don't like this as much as you do, but I really need to pass this class to graduate." He paused, in disbelief he is going to say it; "Please!"   
  
*Holy crap! The Great Darien Knight is _begging_ Meatball head to tutor him!* He mentally shuddered. *If I keep this up I would be the laughing idiot in the whole school!*  
  
Serena, for some reason, looked into his eyes, dark midnight blue orbs with specks of blue and silver begging for her to agree. Now, who wouldn't want to resist with those handsome eyes? A/N: I know I wouldn't! HAHA!!   
  
*Wow, I never really paid attention to his eyes before, they're unique and beautiful... whoa!...hold up! Waaaaiiiitttt a minute! Was I just checking out Darien's eyes? Oye Vie this is SO weird.!*  
  
Without thinking, she automatically responded, "Sure." *Sure? SURE?? Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking? Damnit, it's those damn eyes of his! There seemed to be a trance in them. What did I get myself into? Great Serena, this is JUST great!* She mentally hit herself.  
  
Darien just smiled, feeling a great relief washed over him. He then said a polite thank you, which was pretty weird coming from Darien. He went inside the classroom and got what he was looking for and left a dazed and confused Serena behind.  
  
*Got to admit, Knight has got some good manners.*  
  
---  
  
Ms. Haruna smiled at the two completely opposite students. With Serena's class and Darien's urban personality, she just made a match made in heaven.   
  
---  
  
"Oh no! What have I got myself into! I can't tutor Darien; I have so much stuff to do!" she panicked.   
  
"With after school practices and rehearsals, I don't even have time to do MY homework and study. How am I going to explain this to Ms. Haruna and that jerk Knight that I won't be able to tutor him?" She gripped her bag tighter and sighed.  
  
Walking towards the almost empty parking lot, she saw Darien and a girl with long blonde hair, wearing too high of a skirt, and some tight baby tee with "hooker" boots, sharing an intimate kiss, or something like that. She suddenly felt a pang of jealously in her heart.   
  
*Whoa, are you kidding Serena? You're jealous of that... girl?*   
  
She sighed and continued walking towards her car.   
  
*Yeah right, like I would be jealous of someone like her, who's kissing and holding Darie... shit! What's happening to me?*  
  
She shook her head and opened her black Acura Integra. She sat down for a while longer and looked at the two figures still going at it. Now, from what she can see, that blonde girl is sitting on the hood of the black 1967 mustang, her legs wrapped up around Darien's waist and still doing tonsil hockey.   
  
*Damn, get a room!*  
  
---  
  
From the corner of his eyes he spotted Serena walking towards her car. He felt guilty for some reason. He continued kissing Mina but kept his eyes closed; hoping, which he highly doubt, Serena wouldn't see him.  
  
*What do you mean you don't want her to see? You're crazy!*  
  
Mina moved and sat on the hood of his car without breaking contact with Darien's soft, yet hard lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer. He stopped and wondered why he did it.  
  
Mina looked into his eyes, "What's wrong baby?" She cradled his head with her hands.  
  
*Yeah, what IS wrong?*  
  
He looked away, "Mina, I think we shouldn't be doing this out here."  
  
*Idiot!*  
  
"Why? No one's around." She pouted and ran her finger down his abs. She loves the feel of his abs under her fingertips. She always has a knack for guys with six packs and good looking too. A/N: Oh me too!! -_~!  
  
"Mina," he looked at her, "What if somebody just comes out of the school and sees us like this..."  
  
Mina laughed, "That's it? You're worried about us getting half naked outside your car?" She kissed him again but he didn't respond.   
  
He saw the black Integra drive away. He pushed her away, "Mina, I told you, I am not going to jump you like other guys would, I'm just going to take it slow first."  
  
*What? Of course you do!! You're a GUY!! Who's crazy enough NOT to bang Mina?*  
  
*Oh don't give yourself a bone, so shut up and leave me alone!*  
  
*No way! When you have a girl like Mina, WILLINGLY giving herself to YOU, and you REFUSE?, you my boy are insane!*  
  
*SHUT UP!!!*  
  
Her grayish-blue eyes darkened, she pushed him away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"Why the hell did you lead me on then?" she got off of the car and faced him.  
  
"I never lead you on, you're the one that would put my hands on top of your body!"  
  
"You liar!" she slapped him and stormed off.  
  
*Damn, that'll leave a mark!* He touched his face, "She slapped me."   
  
He got into his car and drove off after the now, power walking blonde, and her skirt, as always shifts upward with every step.   
  
*Now she's mad at me, this is great.* He sighed and slowed down, "Mina, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Look, just get in the car, I'll take you home."  
  
She stopped and faced him with anger in her face, "No!" She continued walking.  
  
"But baby, you're boots will get ruined when you walk home. Now you wouldn't want that now would you?"  
  
She stopped again and sort of thought about it, "Well, alright." With that, she got into the car and he took her home with a few kisses before that.  
  
---  
  
Serena tiredly collapsed on top of her bed. *I'm so tired.* She turned her head to look at her clock, it read, 6:45pm in big red numbers. *Just a few minutes of rest and I will do my homework.* She sighed, "TGIF."  
  
Serena's Dream_  
  
Waking through the halls of Austin St. High School, she felt a sense of peacefulness. She stopped, she glanced at the gown she is wearing. Curious, she felt the silky material of her smooth and soft cream gown.  
  
Suddenly there was a clunk of footsteps behind her, she turned around but she kept calm.   
  
Came in a tall figure wearing a tuxedo, his face masked. He walked slowly towards her and she too felt the need to walk forward.   
  
"Serena..." he trailed off. He held out his hand.  
  
She looked at him, uncertain whether she should trust him or not. Slowly, she laid her hand on top of his. It fit perfectly like a hand in glove.  
  
He led her through the hallway and opened the gym doors for her still holding her hand. They entered and everyone was entrance with how they fit together perfectly that she made a pathway for them leading towards the middle of the dance floor.  
  
They danced continuously until...  
  
He leaned over towards her, "You are beautiful my princess." he whispered into her ear.  
  
She gasped, "Please, tell me who you are."  
  
He nodded and he stopped. He led her out to the balcony and faced her.   
  
"Serena..."  
  
She led her hand up to his face and slowly lowered his mask. With her surprise, his eyes are the same as Darien...  
  
"Darien?" she gasped.  
  
He smiled as lowered his head...  
  
_End  
  
Serena woke up suddenly. She hugged her legs and lowered her head towards her knees, "Freaky dream."  
  
She got up and stared at her clock, it read: 3:00am. She sighed, "I guess I should start on my homework since I'm already wide awake."  
  
She got her backpack and went downstairs to the kitchen to make herself some tea. After she settled herself to start on it, she looked at her notebook and noticed that it's not her Lisa frank notebook with a big pink bunny in the front. In fact, it's a black with silver stripes in the front.  
  
Then she remembered she bumped into Darien and...  
  
She groaned and banged her head on the table.   
  
"Owe." she rubbed her forehead, "How could I have been so blind?"  
  
She looked at the notebook and hesitated whether to decide she should peek inside or not. She opened it finally and what really shocked her was that his handwriting is really neat. At the corner she read:  
  
If Found Please call:  
  
569-3298  
  
Serena smiled, "How cute." Without thinking she grabbed the phone and dialed a number.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay everyone, after reading the first chapter and after finishing the second chapter, I think that the second chapter sucked. Haha but it's your decision... So, what do you think? like it? hate it? you tell me. Reviews please!! 


End file.
